


Detention

by Persephonee



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Lillium and Iris get stuck in detention.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote based on one of Vel’s pieces. It’s titled School Boys and can be found on her online store. I’d link it but I can’t do embedded text on ao3.

“You may not talk, do homework, read, or have your cellphones out. You will sit there quietly, and think about why are here. I am going to be in my office across the hall. If even hear one of you sneeze, you all will be getting a month’s worth of detention.” And with that Ms. Lin was out the door.

Iris rolled his eyes and pulled his pencil case and a sketchbook out of his bag. Around him, the other students began quiet conversations. Lillium peered over his shoulder at what he was working on. It was a cluster of his namesake, irises. The pink haired boy was really the only person Iris let look at his drawings, the boy constantly pestering the shorter to show him.

“I think those are some of your best,” Lillium commented. His chin was now resting on Iris’ shoulder and the older’s mouth was very close to his friend’s ear. The black haired boy blushed. They were dating, but it was a recent development. Really it was just about a week now.

In response, Iris hummed and continued his work. They sat like that for a while, until Lillium got restless and went into his bag to get his phone. Iris rolled his eyes fondly, and went on, though something about the sketch was off. He scrunched up his nose, glaring at the page. The click of a camera caught his attention. Looking up he saw Lillium, phone up, taking more pictures of him. “Hey!”

Iris made a grab for the device, but his boyfriend was quicker, holding it out of his boyfriend’s grasp. “You look so cute though!” he argued.

The phone was turned around to show a picture of Iris looking down at his paper, a look of concentration on his face. The late-day light spilled over his form. “Hmmmm.”

Lillium gave him a large grin, he knew Iris was weak for. The black haired boy glowered, but his pink haired counterpart simply leaned over to place a kiss to the other’s nose. Iris couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Dork.”

Lillium chuckled and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. His eyes flicked to the wall behind Iris. “Hey the tag is still there,” he said.

“Hm?” Iris turned to see ‘I + L Was Here’ written on the wall, from the last time they were here together. Apparently nobody had noticed it.

“Ho long do you think it’ll be there?” Iris asked, turning back to the other boy. 

“Till the apocalypse,” came the very serious response. 

“Uh huh.” Iris smiled fondly and grabbed a pen and Lillium’s arm. The boy first wrote out “Iris was here” then began a swirling design, just letting his hand do whatever it wanted. The moment was peaceful, picturesque, like someone could have drawn it. Iris had that cute concentration expression on his face while he drew. When Lillium finally noticed what was being inked on his arm, he let out a loud laugh.

“Illuminati confirmed, babe?” Iris blinked a few times, as if just realizing what he was doing. Then he groaned and rested his forehead on the cold desk. 

  
  



End file.
